


How quick ten becomes twenty.

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, jon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Twenty years after Daenerys, Tyrion stands on top of the wall, and remembers.





	How quick ten becomes twenty.

How quick 10 becomes 20. Tyrion remembers the first time he went north, to piss off the edge of the wall, his betrothed wouldn’t approve of that. 5 years after the broken king was crowned Tyrion was once again engaged to Sansa Stark, The soon to be weds invited the King beyond the wall to the wedding of the queen in the north. He was happy, he kept his vows and took no wife and had no children, Tormend, of course, had a brood, 8 children, 3 mothers. 

When their first child was born a year later, Theon Stark, he had his mothers eyes and his father's hair, people said he looked like Jaime, this continued as the years go by. Jon and Arya came to Winterfell. Arya with her own child, a boy named Sandor Stark his father was from the west, and dead. Arya didn’t offer up any more details and no one dared question the validity of the bringer of the dawn's child. 

2 years later, Drogon returned to Westerose and the kings and queens united to subdue the dragon, Jon used his Targaryen blood to subdue him but they were at an impasse, dragons do not go north, and wolves don’t belong in the South, King Bran wargs into him and sends him to dragonstone, promising to protect the home of the last Targaryen. At the end of that year was the wedding of Arya and Gendry Baratheon, Davos Baratheon was born not six months after. Lyanna Baratheon a year later. Jamie Stark was born on the road to the Baratheon wedding 

Ser Bronn took a young highborn wife and so began house Darcy “it’s dark sea said really quickly, I couldn’t very well call myself blackwater.” Tyrion did not let him live that down. Tyrion stayed in Kings Landing for the most part and Sansa in the north, the children travelled around, Theon was heir to the north, Jamie the Lady of Casterly Rock. 

Now he was there again, 20 years after Daenerys a Dying man saying goodbye to an old friend. He found Jon atop the wall, looking out over the north. 

“I came up here to brood, you’re making it difficult, you look a lot better brooding than I do.” 

“What have you got to brood about?” 

“I’m dying. Samwell Tarly says I have 2 years. What’s your brooding for.” 

“It’s what I do. Does Sansa know?” 

“Like I could keep anything from her, we’re going around the country the last chance to do everything I never got too.” 

“You’ve pissed off the wall enough times.” 

“But I've never gone past it. Sansa and I want to see the true north.” 

“King Bran is fine without his hand?” 

“He'll need a new one soon enough. The king has trusted me with finding suitable candidates for my replacement.” 

“Any ideas?”

“Arya trained under my father, whether he knew or not I'm unsure, but she’s spent enough time in the capitol. She knows more about how the kingdom runs than anyone. 

“Arya is master of whispers. The lords already believe the Starks have too much power. ” 

“Those can be reassigned much easier and this way the partnership between the North is maintained. Besides, everyone knows it was always the Starks that should be in charge.”

“That why you took Sansa's name?” 

“I'm more than happy to be the last Lannister.”


End file.
